Cold Wind
by sunset89raven
Summary: As Naruto falls into a deep slumber, resigning himself to never meeting Sasuke again, who is this visitor who came with the wind?


A/N: I know I know...I really have to get to updating my other fic...but this one has been around for awhile and I haven't gotten round to posting it up. Till now, that is. I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lay down on his bed and gave a huge sigh.

"Sasuke…where are you?" Naruto whispered, sobbing silently, letting the tears fall down his whiskered cheek.

Seconds turn to minutes, which turn to hours, which turn to days, which turn to weeks, which turn to months.

And finally months which turn to years.

He's spent years searching for a certain raven-haired bastard.

Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru and to search for his brother, Itachi whom had killed the whole Uchiha clan. Except Sasuke.

Ah Sasuke. Ever since that 'accidental' kiss in class, he knew he was never the same. A smirk from the Uchiha left him breathless; but not that he'd expect an emotionless guy like him to reciprocate. Oh he did hope…but what was hope when the object of his desires won't or might never come back?

As Naruto gave another large sigh and fell into a deep slumber, cold wind blew through the side window, bringing in an unexpected visitor.

It stood in the shadows, noticing the rise and fall of Naruto's chest as he slept.

"_Sasuke…"_

_Cold pale hands crept up, lightly touching the hard nubs on Naruto's chest._

"_Mmm…Is that…" He was silenced by a kiss. A kiss so gentle, it brought tears to his eyes._

_Fearing that the dream might go away if he opened his eyes, Naruto kept his eyes closed and leaned into the hand that palmed the side of his face, the other fingers slowly going over the whisker marks on his face._

_A rustle was heard and Naruto realized that his visitor had rid himself of clothes and silently started marking him everywhere. Firstly latching himself onto Naruto's neck and sucking gently, earning a moan from Naruto who was writhing with pleasure; not caring about the 'who' or 'what' but concentrating on the 'now'._

"_Mmmph…Ah!" He felt cold hands griping his semi-hard manhood, which was slowly becoming hard at the ministrations of his visitor._

_The lips left his neck, moving down his chest to his navel, thoroughly marking with love marks along the way. All this time, the same hands started to circle his body, touching him everywhere. Naruto, not knowing what to do except partake in the pleasure, wound his hands in his visitor's hair._

_He had long bangs, with spikes at the back. It felt similar to…_

"_Sas…Ssss!" Naruto hissed under his breath. The feel of a hot mouth on the tip of his cock almost undid him._

"_Hah…hah…hah…" He tried taking in deep breaths, but it was difficult as the said visitor had started bobbing up and down on his cock, and fondling his balls at the same time. "Nngh!"_

_The bobbing motion didn't seem to stop nor go any slower. Naruto gripped the hair tighter, signaling that he was about to come. "AHH!!" He came hard, spurting his cum into that hot mouth, which seemed to swallow every single drop that he had and more._

_Naruto was curious as to who was servicing him, and opened up one lazy eye._

_In his dazed vision, he thought he saw Sasuke, whom had a sad distant look in his eyes. Naruto's sudden intake of breath brought said visitor to his attention._

_Another kiss was taken, a rough one, thoroughly silencing all thoughts and words that Naruto would have said._

_The cold air didn't seem to affect neither one, both of them seemed to be more affected by the heightening sexual tension in the air._

_Kissing each other with much ferocity, either one tried to dominate the other, with Naruto eventually letting himself be dominated._

_Naruto landed on his front with his butt sticking in the air against his visitor._

_He took an intake of breath, before feeling hands slowly cupping his derriere._

_The visitor took pleasure in marking his back as well, all while slowly but surely making Naruto hard again._

_All Naruto could do was moan and beg for more._

_He bucked his hips when he felt something soft and wet touch the small pink opening…was that…tongue?_

"_Ahh!!" His visitor was busy licking the opening and pushing his tongue in, holding Naruto by the hips so he couldn't move away from the teasing._

_Another deep breath he took when he felt something else enter him. A finger. It was moving the same time as the tongue. It was too much! _

_Pain and pleasure coursed through Naruto all at once, making him moan into the pillow in front of him._

_Soon enough, cold air hit his ass, making him let out a groan of disappointment. Not before he felt something hard trying to force itself in him. He tensed up._

"_No!!...oof!" Naruto was flipped to his back and surrendered himself to another fierce kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the man's neck._

_Taking advantage of the distraction, the visitor entered Naruto in one swift move, capturing Naruto's scream in his kiss._

_Slowly kissing the tears away, he waited for Naruto to adjust until he felt him bucking up against him, signaling that he wanted him to move._

_All hell broke loose._

_Naruto screamed with every thrust, as the visitor managed to hit that special spot in him, hitting his prostrate with great precision._

"_Ah…more!!" He threaded his hands through his visitor's hair and pulled him to his neck, which led to the said man to leave another hickey in its wake._

"_Nngh! Sasuke!!" Naruto came all over his chest, tightening his hole as he did._

_The feeling of Naruto's hole tightening around his cock, seeming to milk him for all its worth, the visitor came a few thrusts later._

_As Naruto drifted down from his peak of pleasure, he snuggled himself in the chest of his visitor and drifted off back to sleep._

"_I love you…Sasuke…"_

The unexpected visitor crept out from the bed, not waking up the blond who was happily sleeping, and slowly put on his clothes.

He stood in the moonlight, revealing black hair with a white long sleeved shirt opened at the torso, black pants with a blue cloth hanging from it, and lastly a purple rope belt tied in front.

He dared not look back at the blond on the bed, knowing that if he did, he'd stay forever.

"Me too Dobe. Me too…" And disappeared with the cold wind.


End file.
